1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat dissipation technology and more particularly, to a heat radiating member mounting structure for use to dissipate heat from a heat generating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An advanced electronic device has a high operation speed. During operation of a high-speed electronic device, much waste heat is produced. To maintain normal functioning of a high-speed electronic device, heat sink or cooler means may be used to carry waste heat away rapidly, avoiding the accumulation of heat. To enhance the heat dissipation performance of a heat sink, the heat spreading surface area must be relatively increased. Increasing the number of heat radiating sheet members or radiation fins can increase the heat spreading surface area. However, increasing the number of heat radiating sheet members or radiation fins of a heat sink relatively lowers the fabrication speed.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a combination heat sink that can be easily and rapidly assembled, thereby reducing the cost.